When performing a search, the user usually desires to obtain search results closer to the current time using the entered search query. Here, a search query returning search results having a publication time closer to the present time may be considered as a time-effective search query. By pre-identifying the time-effective search query, searched can be performed using the time-effective search query so that the returned search results may be more accurate, when the search query entered by the user contains a recognized time search query.
In conventional technology, the identification of the time-effective search query is mainly through two approaches: user behaviour identification and language model identification. Among them, the user behaviour identification mode identifies a search query of the search log with an inquiry frequency greater than a preset quantity threshold at a certain point as a time-effective search. The language model identification mode calculates the scores of the search query on different language models, and identifies a search with a score difference greater than a preset score threshold as a time-effective search. Next, in order to improve the identification accuracy, the above approaches need to raise their corresponding thresholds. At the same time, raising the corresponding thresholds will cause reducing of the identification recall rate, thus affecting the identification results of the time-effective search query.